Moving On But Missing You
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy has brought his daughter up single handedly since his wife tragically died... He thinks about her everyday and prays she is proud of him and their daughter who is now 16 years old. Follow on from 'Life Goes On Without You' R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any Original Characters!**

**A/N: I am going to apologise here for any spelling or grammatical mistakes as my spell check is currently unavailable on my laptop and the fanfiction one isn't working properly:( Hope you enjoy this:) Please review xxx**

**Moving On But Missing You**

A 16 year old Eloise May Bolton dropped her bag by the door as she got home from school. She closed the front door of the house she shared with her 33 year old father Troy Bolton. She went through the family room and into the kitchen where she expected to see her father cooking dinner as usual. She frowned when he wasn't there. She then spotted a note on the fridge. She picked it up and read it.

_'I got called into work baby, sorry I couldn't be home for you after school... Its a Friday so I'll treat you to a take out for dinner... Love you princess, Dad xxx'_

Eloise smiled and folded the note neatly in half. She then placed it in her jeans pocket before getting a drink of juice from the fridge. As she closed the fridge dor her eyes landed on the photograph that was stuck there. It was of her, her dad and her mom when she was just a baby. She can't remember her mom. She died when Eloise was just a few weeks old. Her dad told her all about her mom whenever she wanted but she didn't like asking, she could see the pain it caused him and she didn't like seeing her father upset. He was like her best friend. They were a team.

Eloise walked back into the family room to pick up her school bag before walking down a little hall and into her bedroom which was on the right. Their house wasn't big but it wasn't small. They had a kitchen and a family room which were joined. They had a table and chairs in the kitchen to eat meals at. Leading off the family room was a hallway which had three bedrooms and a bathroom leading off it. Eloise had asked her dad a number of times why he never thought of buying a bigger house, or at least one with stairs, and his answer always made her smile. He had said because this house was the house he lived in with her mom, he thought it was a way of Eloise and her being closer.

She sat down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Her bedroom was a decent size. It had a double bed in it, a fairly big closet, a large screen TV with a DVD player. She had a CD player as well as a docking station for her I-Pod and a nightstand by her bed. There was a framed picture of her and her mom on the day she was born. Then next to that was a picture of her parents on their wedding day when her mother was pregnant with her. Eloise looked up when she heard the front door close. She raced out of her bedroom and into the family room just in time to see her dad. She launched herself at him and he chuckled.

"Hey baby girl" he stroked her hair.

"Hey daddy" she smiled.

"How was school?" He asked as she pulled away.

"It was good... They gave out forms for a field trip... Can I go?" She asked.

"Of course baby... Go get the forms and I'll sign them" she nodded and went back to her bedroom.

Troy smiled after his baby girl. Ok, so she wasn't a baby anymore, she was a 16 year old teenager who was growing up fast, but to him she would always be his baby. His princess. His whole world. He went to the kitchen and placed his things on the table.

"Did you get my note baby?" He asked his daughter when she came back a few moments later.

"Yeah, I did daddy" she smiled as she handed him the consent forms for the field trip.

"Good, what would you like for dinner?" He asked as he sat at the table and started reading through the forms.

"Anything you want" she smiled and sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"We can decide later then" he said as he started scribbling his details on the form. Five minutes later it was all filled in and signed and Troy folded it up and then went to grab an envelope to put it in. He placed it on the fridge and told Eloise not to forget it on Monday. She nodded and promised not to.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He smiled.

"Are we going to see Mom this weekend?" Eloise asked.

"Yes baby... Maybe tomorrow if not definitely Sunday" he smiled.

"What day is it her anniversary?" She asked.

"Sunday" he said simply.

"Can we go on Sunday then?" He nodded.

"Yeah princess" he sighed and got up.

Troy was actually shocked at how much it still hurt to think about his late wife. Gabriella would be 32 now if she was alive and he could bet on the fact that she would still be as beautiful as ever. On Sunday it would be 16 years since she died. 16 years? Can you believe that? Troy still didn't have a girlfriend. He couldn't bring himself to be with anyone. Ok he was a human so he had dated, well had flings you should call them. Not one of those women knew about or met his daughter though. He didn't want to introduce someone into her life who wasn't going to be sticking around. He didn't want her liking one of his 'dates' and then getting upset when she left. So of course he had 'been' with other women but it was never like it used to be with him and his wife. He didn't love these women. He didn't feel anything for these women. All that was there was attraction plain and simple. If Troy was honest he was glad he hadn't met anyone. He didn't like the thought of someone taking Gabriella's place, although that coud never happen. He would never love another woman as much as he loved her. It wasn't possible.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the house phone ringing. Eloise grabbed it and answered it before he could and he laughed.

"Hello?"

_"Is that my beautiful grandaughter?" _She heard a voice say. (Eloise/_Maria_)

"Grandma!" She squealed.

_"Hey sweetie pie, how are you?"_Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother, asked.

"I'm ok" she smiled. "How are you and Grandpa Carlos?" She asked as Troy smiled knowing who was now on the phone.

_"We are ok... Thinking of coming up to see you and your dad soon" _she explained.

"Really? That would be so cool" Eloise smiled.

_"Is your father there sweet pea?"_ Maria asked.

"Yeah, I'll put him on" she smiled. Troytook the phone from his daughter and smiled.

**"Hey Maria"** he said. (**Troy**)

_"Hello Troy"_ she said. _"How are you dear?" _She asked.

**"I'm ok... How are you?"** He asked.

_"I'm good... As I just said to Eloise, Carlos and myself are thinking of coming up for a visit soon, would that be alright?"_ She checked.

**"Of course... You don't need to ask"** he smiled.

_"Ok, well when we can find dates where we are free I will give you another call ok?"_ Troy nodded.

**"Alright, bye Maria" **he said.

_"Bye sweetie... Give Eloise our love" _she said.

**"I will" **he said before hanging up.

"Is Grandma and Gramps visiting daddy?" Eloise asked.

"Soon baby yeah" he smiled. Troy would never stop Maria and Carlos visiting Eloise as she was all they had left of Gabriella. They didn't see her that much as they had their own lives now away from Alberquerque but they visited when they could. Birthdays and Christmas mostly but the odd visit during the year also.

"Are we going to see Aunt Tay, Uncle Chad, CJ and Lilly tomorrow dad?" Eloise asked.

"I think they are coming here sweetheart" he answered her.

"Okay... I am going to do my homework" Eloise told her father and kissed his cheek before going to her bedroom.

Troy smiled proudly as he watched her go to her bedroom from his space on the sofa. She was so intelligent. She was in all the top classes at school, just like Gabriella was. She was part of a tutoring programme where she helps others who are struggling. She is also quite popular, which is like Troy at school. She had a nice group of friends who were mixed personalities and abilities. Gabriella would be extremely proud of her. That is something that helps Troy believe and smile. He knows that he is doing his best and Gabriella always told him you can't beat your best. He thought about her and remembered special memories to do with her all the time and even though sometimes it hurts to remember how happy they would have been if she was still here, he feels those memories are what gets him through the hard times.

An hour or so later Troy went to Eloise's bedroom to see what she was doing. It never took her that long to do her homework and he was a little worried. He knocked on the door but she didn't reply so he entered. He smiled at the sight of his 16 year old daughter asleep on her bed with some sort of scrapbook on her chest.

Troy walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He took the book off her and closed it. It wasn't any if his buisness what was in the book so he wouldn't pry. He softly stroked her curls out of her face and she started to wake up.

"Hey princess" he whispered.

"Daddy?" She looked confused. It always took her a while to come to when she was waking up.

"Yeah baby girl... Its me... I was just checking on you because you seemed to be taking a long time doing homework" he smiled.

"Oh... I finished ages ago... I was just looking at..." she then shot up. "Where did it go?" She panicked.

"Calm down, are you looking for this?" Troy said handing the book to her.

"Phew" she sighed and he laughed.

"What is it baby?" He asked. "Or is it private?" She smiled.

"Nothing is private from you daddy" she scooted over on her bed and patted the space next to her. Troy smiled and got in the space, resting his back against the head board and putting his legs on the bed. Eloise rested against her father and then opened the first page. Troy read the words and then looked at her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Its a book I have made... Well it is in the progress of being made... I have been making this for a few years... Collecting little bits to put in it" she explained.

"Like what?" He smiled.

"Have a look" she told him. Troy opened the book and smiled. There were pictures of him and Gabriella; pictures of Eloise and Troy as she was growing up; tickets from movies she had seen with her dad; notes he had left her if he wasn't going to be in, like today's note, that was on the latest page.

"What made you do this baby?" He asked.

"I can't remember mom... I can't remember her smell or her voice... I don't want that to happen with you dad" she sighed. "If something happened to you I would want to have enough memories and years with you to never forget... So now I have this... If something were to happen and I started to forget I could pull this book out and see all our memories, or some of them, and I could remember" she smiled.

"Awww princess" he pulled her close. "I am not going anywhere" he told her. "You don't need this to remember me because I will always be here" he promised.

"I bet my mom thought that way to... Before the car crashed" she said softly.

"Awww baby" he whispered.

"Do you wish it was me daddy?" She asked.

"What?" He frowned. Eloise looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you wish I had died in the car and not my mom?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"God no baby!" He exclaimed. "Why would you ever think that?" He gasped holding her tightly to him.

"I hear you crying about her dad... When you think I am asleep... I know you come in my room and watch me and I remind you of her... So I guess I just thought you were crying because I am her and she isn't" she cried into his chest.

"Baby I am crying because I miss her... Not because I don't want you" he felt his own tears come too. "I want you both not just one... If you had both of left me though I don't think I could survive... You remind me so much of your mom and that is a comfort... You don't just look like her but you act like her and talk like her and are smart like she was too" he reassured his daughter. "I don't ever want you thinking like that again ok?" He felt her nod.

"I'm sorry daddy... I wish I could bring her back... Even if it was just so you could see her one last time... I guess its easier for me because I didn't have much time with her so I don't really know from personal experience what I am missing out on... To me just having a dad is normal... But you had all those years with her and all those memories and you know what you're missing" Eloise explained. See what Troy meant by how smart she is?

"Baby..." he whispered. "Your mom would be so proud of you" he whispered.

"She'd be proud of you too daddy" Eloise looked up at him.

"Thanks princess" he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Shall we go order some dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm starving" she giggled. Troy smiled, she sounded just like her mom.

"Me too" he laughed. "Get changed into some comfy clothes and I'll go order ok?" Eloise nodded and after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek he left the room whilst she changed.

A few minutes later Eloise walked out of her bedroom and into the family room in her Betty Boop Pajamas. Troy was sitting on the sofa as he ordered them some Chinese food. She sat by her father and when he hung up the phone he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You feeling better honey?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy... Much better" she smiled.

"Good... Is Chinese ok?" He asked.

"You're the parent... You should be telling me what I am having for dinner dad" she laughed.

"Ok well you are having Chinese for dinner" he laughed.

"Sounds good" she giggled.

Troy smiled at his daughter and shook his head. He had an extremely strong relationship with her and he was glad they were so close. She wanted his opinion on everything she did or was thinking of doing. She always wanted him to be happy and he always wanted her to be happy and to approve of his decisions. They weren't just father and daughter, they were also best friends.

After half an hour or so their food arrived and Eloise went to the door to get it. She asked how much it was and told her dad. He handed her the money and as she handed that to the delivery man Troy took the food to the kitchen to serve up.

Eloise took her dad's change back to him and then hung around in the kitchen until everything was on the plates. She then helped him carry the food into the family room where they sat on the floor and put the food on the coffee table. Eloise thanked her dad for buying her dinner and he just shook his head and told her not to be silly.

They ate their dinner and talked about everything. Eloise told Troy about her friend, Lauren from school fancying a boy in the grade higher and he rolled his eyes. He had to listen to stuff like this all the time, this was one thing that made him want his wife here. He really didn't wanna hear about the day his daughter starts liking boys and dating. Fortunately she hadn't told him about anyone yet but there was still time.

"You don't like any boys do you?" He asked.

"Of course not daddy... You're the only man in my life" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good... Lets keep it that way until your 30" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Dad..." she groaned and he laughed.

"Ok, ok... 25" he teased and she giggled.

"You're hopeless daddy" she smiled.

"But you love your old man right?" He smiled.

"I love you more than anyone else daddy" she cuddled into his side and he smiled before kissing her hair.

"Good... I love you that much too princess" he told her.

"I am going to go to bed now" she told him. "Do you want me to clean the dishes away first?" She offered.

"No you go to bed baby girl... Get some sleep... I'll do the dishes tonight" Eloise nodded and kissed him goodnight before going to her bedroom.

Once Eloise was in her room Troy got up and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. He piled them up by the sink and started to fill it with warm, soapy water. Once it was full he started washing up. As he did this he gazed out of the window into their back garden. It was a nice size. It was mostly grass with a concrete path running around the edge of the house. His eyes then landed on a small tree. It had been planted there when Eloise was 10. It was called the Gabriella Tree. It was planted on the anniversary of Gabriella's death because Eloise really wanted to do something special for her mom. Troy got teary as he remembered the day.

_Flashback_

_Troy was sitting in the family room staring into space. The main front door was open but the porch, shade door was closed. Today was a day that Troy always struggled with. It was the day that his wife left him and their daughter. It was 10 years today. _

_"Daddy?" He looked towards the soft voice._

_"Hey baby" he held his arms open and his little girl ran over and snuggled into him on the sofa. _

_"Is today the day daddy?" She asked softly._

_"Yeah baby girl" he nodded against her hair, knowing what she meant._

_"Do you think she can see us?" Eloise asked._

_"I'm sure she can sweetie" he whispered. "I'm sure she is watching over us everyday" he told her._

_"I can't remember her daddy" she said sadly._

_"Awww princess" he held her closer. "That is because you were only a baby when she left... But she was the best mommy she could be in the few weeks she had with you" he told his daughter. "Your mommy loved you more than anyone in this whole wide world and if she could be here I know she would be" he reassured her._

_"Can we do something special?" She asked._

_"Like what?" Troy smiled as Eloise pulled away from him a little so she could see her father's face._

_"We could plant something... And watch it grow... And then everytime we see it we can think of mommy" she smiled._

_"Awww baby girl that sounds like a lovely idea" Troy kissed her hair._

_The two then decided to get dressed and go to the garden centre to choose something to grow in the garden. They strolled through the greenhouses and looked at bushes, trees and flowers. Eloise then stopped in front of something and grinned._

_"Daddy look at this one" she pointed._

_"Awww baby that's beautiful" he smiled._

_"Could we get one like this?" She asked._

_"Of course angel" he grabbed one of the smallest ones and carried it to the paying table. After the transaction was processed Troy took Eloise home so they could plant the tree. It was going to end up a decent size when it was fully grown and would have little pink blossoms on it._

_It took about an hour to dig the garden deep enough, plant the tree and then cover it back up again. When it was done Troy and Eloise stepped back and looked at it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side._

_"What do you think?" Troy asked._

_"It looks great daddy... Would mom like it?" She asked looking up at him._

_"Your mother would love it" he smiled._

_"Can we call it the Gabriella Tree?" Eloise asked._

_"I think that is perfect baby" he murmured kissing her hair and smiling._

_End of Flashback_

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up Troy decided to go to bed as well. He turned off all the lights and locked the doors. He then crept down towards his daughter's bedroom. He entered silently and walked over to her bed. He did this routine every night. He checked she was breathing, that she was ok because she was his life now and he wouldn't be able to rest until he was sure. He was satisfied that she was happily sleeping, dreaming of only good times and he smiled. He leant down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She sighed and rolled over causing his smile to widen.

"I love you princess" he whispered into the darkness before leaving her room and entering his own bedroom. He got undressed and then slipped under the covers. He lay there in the darkness for a few moments, thinking of the last time he and Gabriella had been in this exact room. He thought about what they had been doing, how happy they were and how in love they had been. Then as he always did around this time of the year he cried himself to sleep. Not just for the loss of his wife, but he cried for his daughter and how she won't ever have a mother or know what it feels like to have one.

* * *

Troy woke up at around 10:30 the next morning. He stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. He put on a pair of his sweat pants over his boxers and smiled as he opened his bedroom door. He heard one of the sweetest sounds ever.

Eloise was making breakfast for her and her dad whilst listening to the radio. She was singing along to the music and dancing as she buttered toast and made cereal. She was in her own world and didn't notice a rather amused father standing there watching her.

"Good Morning" he spoke up and she jumped.

"Jesus dad!" She breathed.

"Sorry baby" he laughed.

"That is so not funny" she laughed.

"I thought it wasn't funny?" He teased and grabbed a slice of the toast.

"Yeah whatever" she giggled. "Sit down breakfast is nearly ready" she told him.

"Okay princess" he smiled and grabbed the daily paper off the kitchen counter before sitting at the table. He started reading the sports section as Eloise placed the breakfast on the table. She then sat across from him and started eating her food.

"Dad?" Troy looked at his daughter.

"Hmmm?" He picked up some more toast.

"What time is Aunt Tay and that lot coming round?" Eloise wondered.

"I'm not sure... She said she'd call when she was on her way over" he smiled.

"Okay" she smiled and continued eating.

After breakfast Eloise went to have a shower and Troy cleaned up the kitchen again. Once the bathroom was free he went for his shower and then got dressed into some shorts and a T-Shirt as it was sunny outside. Eloise was wearing her denim shorts with a vest top and some flat shoes. Troy noticed her sitting outside on the grass in front of the tree.

He went through the utility room and out the back door and heard her talking.

"Dad misses you mom..." he heard her say. "I don't really know if I can say that about me... I can say I wish you were here... I wish I could meet you... But I don't really know if saying I miss you is correct because I have never met you before, well not when I have been old enough to remember" she sighed. "I hope it is ok that I say it that way... I just really wish you were here so I could meet my mom and so that I could see daddy be truely happy... Because without you there is always a part of him missing... And I would really love to see what that part of him is like" she stated.

Eloise sensed someone behind her and turned her head. She smiled at her dad and motioned for him to come over. Troy smiled and went to sit with his daughter. She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed. Troy kissed her hair and the two just enjoyed sitting in the quiet thinking about Gabriella and what she would be like if she were here right now.

An hour or so later the father and daughter duo where sitting on the front garden wall. Eloise was eating an ice-cream and Troy was drinking an ice-tea. She was swinging her legs back and forth and looking around the little avenue that they lived on.

"Dad?" She said.

"Yeah baby?" He smiled.

"Why did Grandma and Grandpa Montez move away?" She asked.

"Because being here was too hard for them" he answered honestly.

"But what about me and you? Its hard for you too but you wont ever move because this was where you and mom were happy... Didn't they think about that before leaving us?" She wondered.

"People deal with death differently sweetheart..." Troy started. "For me being here helps me to deal with it because I everyday I see someone or something that reminds me of your mom and it makes me smile and remember all we went through together..." he explained. "But for Maria and Carlos that made it harder... They had to deal with the death of their daughter and seeing things that reminded them of her was hard so they decided to move with family and try their best to 'move on'" he said.

"I guess" she nodded. Troy was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He saw it was Chad and answered. (Troy/**Chad**)

"Hey man" he said.

**"Hey dude... Is it ok if we come over now?"** Chad asked.

"Yep... El has been dying to see you all" Troy chuckled.

**"Awww well tell that gorgeous niece of ours that we will be there soon" **Troy smiled.

"I will do man... See you later" he said.

**"Bye man"** Chad said before hanging up.

"Was that Uncle Chad?" Eloise asked.

"Yep... He said they'll be here soon" Troy smiled.

"Yay!" She smiled.

"How can you be **that** excited? You saw them two days ago" Troy laughed.

"So..." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Troy just laughed at his daughter and shook his head. They stayed on the wall for a furthur fifteen minutes and then Eloise squealed. She jumped off the wall and ran over to Chad when she spotted him. He laughed and spun her around as she hugged him. She then hugged Taylor, CJ and Lilly.

"Hey sweetie" Taylor smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm ok... Just chilling with dad" Eloise smiled as she linked arms with her auntie.

"Sounds good" she smiled. Eloise nodded.

Taylor and Chad were also now 33 years old. CJ was 14 and attended the same high school as Eloise and they also had a daughter called Lilly Mai who was 5 years old. Taylor was also pregnant with their third child.

"Hey guys" Troy smiled and hugged them all.

"Hey Troy" Taylor said.

"How's the bump?" He asked giving it a rub.

"Okay, he's jumping around in there though" she giggled.

"Awww... Can I feel?" Eloise asked and Taylor nodded. "Wow" she grinned.

"I know" Taylor smiled as they started going inside. Taylor flopped down on the sofa and sighed. "God my back is killing" she laughed.

"I'll give you a rub later babe" Chad smiled and leant down to kiss her before going into the kitchen with Troy. "How are you today man?" He asked his friend.

"I'm ok... Eloise makes this so much easier" he smiled.

"That's good... If you need time on Sunday though" Troy nodded.

"I know... But I'll be ok because me and El have the day planned... We're going to visit Gabriella and then I'm going to take her somewhere... Cheer her up" Troy said.

"Ok... Well we're here" Chad said and patted his friends shoulder before they went back into the family room.

"How is miss Lilly today?" Troy smiled as he sat by his friends' daughter.

"Uncle Troy" she hugged him and climbed in his lap.

"Wow you're getting big" he laughed.

"Well I am 5 Uncle Troy" she held up five fingers.

"I know" he smiled and nodded.

"Can I go and play in the garden?" She asked.

"Sure" he nodded and she squealed and jumped off his lap.

"Be careful" Chad warned her and she nodded before running past him.

"El go and watch her" Troy said and she got up and nodded.

"CJ why don't you go and play too?" Taylor suggested.

"Fine" he sighed and got up.

"What's up with him?" Troy laughed as Chad sat by his wife on the sofa across from his friend.

"He's a teenager" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah one who needs to sort his attitude problem out" Chad said.

"Its fine babe" Taylor smiled.

"Luckily El hasn't reached the stroppy stage yet" Troy chuckled.

"Lucky you... Girls are ten time worse than boys" Taylor laughed.

"Great" Troy mumbled sarcastically and they laughed.

Talking about stroppy teenagers reminded Troy of the day he had been dreading since forever. The day when Eloise became more of a woman: Periods. Gosh she was terrified when that day happened. She was embarrased and didn't know what to do but didn't want to tell her dad because she didn't know what was happening. She was 12 when she started, one of the early ones.

_Flashback_

_Troy was sitting in the family room reading over some paperwork when he heard a scream from the bathroom. He shot up and raced to the door, banging on it._

_"El? Baby what's wrong?" He panicked._

_"I-I need Aunt Tay" she stuttered._

_"What? Why?" He was confused._

_"Dad just get her!" She exclaimed._

_"Ok, ok, just calm down" he got out his cell and dialled Taylor's number. (Troy/__**Taylor**__)_

_**"Hey Troy" **__she answered._

_"Tay, can you come over?" He asked._

_**"Why? What's wrong?"**__ She asked._

_"Eloise is in the bathroom... I heard her scream but she won't let me in... She told me she needed you" he rambled off quickly._

_**"Ok, I think I may know what is going on... Tell her I will be there in twenty minutes ok?" **__She explained._

_"I will... What do you think it is?" He asked._

_**"Girl stuff, if I am guessing correctly... Just tell her not to panic" **__he nodded and they hung up._

_"Baby girl, Aunt Tay will be here soon... Open the door" he told her. Eloise was heard shuffling around and then the door unlocked. Troy walked in and saw her sitting on the edge of the bath. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked._

_"Daddy I'm bleeding" she whispered. "And I don't know why" she frowned._

_"Ah, baby that is normal for a girl... Aunt Tay thought it would be that..." he told her._

_"So I am not sick or anything?" She asked._

_"Nope... Do you remember that class you had at school when the nurse came in and told you about puberty and how girls have periods?" He asked her._

_"Yeah..." she nodded._

_"Well this is what that is" he motioned to her problem._

_"Oh..." she trailed off and blushed._

_"Don't be embarrased baby" he kissed her head. A little while later Taylor was heard calling their names. "In here Tay!" Troy called._

_Taylor came in the bathroom and smiled at them._

_"You were right" Troy told her. "I'll leave you to it" he said and she nodded._

_"Here, you'll need these" Taylor handed Eloise a pack of pads._

_"What are they?" She asked._

_"You need to stick one on your underwear and it stops the blood getting on them... Go and get some clean underwear and I will show you" Eloise nodded and rushed to her room. She returned some time later and handed them to Taylor. "Ok watch" she opened the packet and took a pad out, she took it from it's wrapping and showed Eloise how you peel the strip of paper of and then how you stick it in your underwear. "Then you just change them every hour or so when they get blood on them" she explained._

_"Do I just throw them in the bin?" She asked._

_"Well wrap the dirty one in the packaging from the clean one before you put it in the bin, that way your dad won't have to see it and stuff" Eloise nodded. "I'll leave you to change" Taylor smiled before leaving._

_She went out to the family room where Troy was waiting for them. He looked at her and she laughed at his face._

_"I can't believe I had to explain __**that **__to my baby girl" he shook his head._

_"I think you did pretty well... You stopped her freaking out... You're not as out of your depth as you think" she reassured him._

_"You think?" He asked._

_"I know Troy... You're handling all this really well... All I had to do was show her how to stop her underwear being ruined... She was calm about everything else... And that is down to you" she smiled._

_"Ok... Good... I'm glad shes ok..." He smiled._

_"Yeah... She is fine... You might want to start stocking up on pain killers though because some girls get bad cramps at the time of the month" she told him._

_"Thanks for the heads up" he hugged her._

_"Look I need to go and get CJ from his friends house but tell El to call me if she needs me ok?" He nodded._

_"Thanks Tay... You're the best" he hugged her again._

_"I know" she laughed and waved before walking out of the door._

_Eloise came out of the bathroom some minutes later and Troy smiled at her._

_"You ok princess?" He asked._

_"Yeah... I'm sorry for scaring you before" she apologised._

_"Don't worry... I am just glad you're ok" he hugged her and she smiled._

_"Thanks daddy... You're the best" she said as she hugged him back._

_End of Flashback_

"Troy... Helloooo" Chad waved his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry" he shook his head.

"Where did you just go?" Taylor laughed.

"I was thinking" he smiled.

"About?" Chad asked.

"When she needed Tay to come and explain the time of the month to her" he laughed.

"Awww don't talk about that... She'll kill you" Taylor laughed.

"I know... Just talking about stroppy teens got me thinking about it" he told them.

The three adults continued talking and catching up as the kids played outside. After a while Lilly came in crying and went over to Chad. He lifted her into his lap and cradled her to his chest.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"CJ shouted at me" she pouted.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know" she cried.

"I am sick of his attitude" Chad exclaimed, handing Lilly Mai to Taylor and going outside to his son.

"Chad" Taylor groaned.

"He is seriously not happy with CJ" Troy stated.

"I know... But shouting at him isn't helping" she sighed. A few minutes later CJ came stomping in and sat down. "What's with the face?" Taylor asked her son.

"Dad is being an ass" he mumbled.

"Language mister" she warned.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Have you apologised yet?" Chad asked.

"No" CJ sighed.

"Well do it!" Chad snapped.

"Sorry Lills" he mumbled.

"Ok now be nice to her" Chad pointed and lifted Lilly off Taylor's lap.

"Its ok daddy, CJ said sorry" she smiled.

"Ok, are you better now?" She nodded. "Good" a few minutes later Eloise walked in.

"You ok love?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah..." she smiled and sat by her dad.

"How about we all go out for lunch?" Taylor suggested.

"Sounds good" Troy nodded.

* * *

Troy and Eloise entered their house at 3:00pm. They went out to lunch with Chad, Taylor, CJ and Lilly and then went to an indoor play area. It had a games room for CJ with computer games in it; a spongy play area with slides and stuff for Lilly and Eloise sat with Taylor and talked about the baby as Troy and Chad 'man talked'.

Eloise sat on the sofa and sighed. Troy smiled at her as he looked through some mail that had been delivered then looked up at her.

"What's with the sigh?" He asked her.

"Nothing... Just a sigh" she smiled.

"Okay then crazy" he said and she giggled.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically and he laughed.

"You need to go and clean your room up" he then told her.

"It's not even messy dad" she sighed.

"It may not be but it still needs vacuming and polishing so please do it" he asked.

"Ok" she sighed and walked into the utility room to get the vacum cleaner before taking it to her bedroom.

Troy smiled and started cleaning the family room up a little. He was truly blessed to have a daughter who was so well behaved. He thought a lot of that was because she knew how much he struggled sometimes, being the mom and the dad to her so she wanted to help as much as she could. He was so proud of her.

An hour or so later Eloise came out of her room and announced she was done with her room. Troy got up and went to check it and was happy with it. He handed her some money and told her it was her allowence for the week.

"Thanks daddy" she hugged him.

"Its ok... What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm still pretty full from lunch... Can I just have salad or something?" She asked.

"Sure baby... I'll go and make it and you can watch some television" she nodded and sat down on the sofa, switching the TV on with the remote.

Troy started making the salad for dinner as he heard Eloise put MTV on. He peaked in through a space on the wall that was between the kitchen and the family room and saw she was watching 'My Super Sweet 16'. He rolled his eyes at her choice of programme. He heard her sing along to the theme tune and chuckled as he flipped the salad.

"Princess! Dinner!" Troy called a little while later.

"Coming!" Eloise called back as she turned of the TV set and wandered into the kitchen.

"You ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah... Looks good dad" she smiled as she sat at the table.

"Well dig in" he smiled and she nodded.

The two talked as they ate their dinner and discussed plans for tomorrow. After visiting Gabriella's grave Troy was going to take Eloise to the mall and treat her to anything she wanted. She told her dad he didn't have to but he refused and said he was buying her something new and that is that. Eloise smiled and thanked him.

"I'll wash up dad" she said when she had finished.

"You wash and I'll dry" he smiled and she nodded.

Eloise then filled the sink up with warm, soapy water as Troy carried the dishes and cutlery from the table and piled them on the surface by the sink. Eloise washed their plates first and Troy got a tea towel from the drawer. They talked and laughed as they cleaned up the kitchen. Eloise flicked some water at him and he gasped.

"Right Missy" he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Dad! Stop!" She squealed as he tickled her sides.

"Say sorry!" He laughed.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry" she giggled and he let go of her.

"Good" he chuckled.

Eloise laughed and got some cling film from the cupboard. She covered the left over salad with it and then placed it in the fridge. Once the kitchen was clean Troy told Eloise to go and get into her Pajamas and then they could watch a movie together. She nodded and rushed to her bedroom. Troy went to his own room and put on some sweats and a T-Shirt. As he left his room he bumped into Eloise in the hall and she giggled.

"What movie are we watching dad?" She asked as they walked into the family room, his arm over her shoulders.

"What would you like to watch baby?" He asked.

"Urm... The Notebook" she smiled.

"Your mother always used to love that movie too" he groaned and she giggled.

"Shows we both have good taste in movies" she told him and he chuckled.

"Okay... Go and get the DVD then" he sighed and she smiled.

Eloise went over to the DVD shelf and looked through the hundreds of movies they had. She found The Notebook and took it from its case. She placed it into the DVD player and then went to sit by her father on the sofa. She hit play on the DVD remote and snuggled up to him.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" she smiled up at him before turning her attention to the movie that was starting.

Throughout the movie Eloise's eyes never left the screen. Troy watched most of the movie but every now and then would look down at his daughter. He played with her curls softly as they watched the movie and he realised just how much like her mother she was.

Everytime it got to a part of the movie where Gabriella used to cry he would look down at his daughter and see her tears falling just as Gabriella's used to. It was like when Gabriella died all her qualities, looks, thoughts and mannerisms were put into their daughter. He loved that about Eloise. He felt so close to his wife because of how alike she and his daughter are.

When the movie ended Eloise sat up and wiped her eyes. Troy smiled when she asked him for a cuddle and he pulled her into his embrace. He knew her tears weren't just about the movie. This always happened. For the past few years on this day they would watch a movie together so that neither of them were alone and no matter what it was they watched Eloise would cry. Most of the time it is The Notebook they watch, as it is like Eloise feels close to her mother by watching it, but even if it wasn't that movie she would cry.

"Are you ok baby girl?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Yeah... That movie always makes me cry" she told him.

"Its not just the movie though, is it princess?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"No... I just want her back daddy" she cried.

"Awww baby girl come here" he pulled her into his chest. "I want her back too, so much" he whispered, his own tears threatening to fall.

The two held each other for a few minutes. Neither speaking, just needing the comfort from the only person who could feel how they were feeling. Eloise eventually sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled at her father and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to bed dad... I'm tired... Night" she smiled.

"Goodnight beautiful, sleep well" he smiled.

"You too dad... I love you" he squeezed her hand as she walked off.

"Love you too princess" he called after her before he heard her door close.

Troy sat in the family room for an extra hour or so. Just thinking about his wife and how in love they were when she was alive. He could still remember every detail about her and their relationship like it was yesterday. They were best friends as well as lovers and the day she left it made a massive whole in his chest and he knew it wouldn't ever be filled again. As the days went on though he was learning to cope and he knew that he had Eloise to thank for that because if it wasn't for her he didn't think he could survive.

* * *

The next day Troy woke up at 9am. He left his bedroom and walked across the hall to his daughter's. He listened against the door to see if he could hear any movements and when he couldn't he quietly opened the door. He smiled as he saw her fast asleep and crept over to her bed. He sat on the edge and softly stroked her hair. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Dad?" She whispered.

"Hey baby girl" he smiled. "Are you gonna get up?" He asked.

"Hmmm... What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after 9" he smiled.

"Okay... I'll get up" she yawned.

"I will go and make us some breakfast ok?" She nodded.

Troy left his daughter to get up and dressed. He put some bread in the toaster for breakfast and got the butter out of the fridge. He also made some coffee for himself and some juice for Eloise. When the toast was ready he buttered it and then put it on the plates. He set the table for breakfast and then shouted through to Eloise. She wandered in all dressed for the day a few moments later.

"You look pretty sweetheart" he smiled.

"Thanks dad" she smiled as she sat down. She was wearing her leggings with a short denim skirt, a white T-Shirt with black writing on that read 'I Get Prettier Everyday... I Can't Wait Until Tomorrow' and her black leather boots with studs and chains on them. Her hair was done in its natural curls and she had light make-up on.

"I am just going to get changed" he told her.

"Are you not having toast?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry sweetheart" he kissed her head and then went to get ready, taking his coffee with him.

Half an hour later Troy had showered and dressed for the day. He was wearing his dark denim jeans, a plain white T-Shirt, his black leather jacket and his black sneakers. He had his hair in its natural floppy style. Eloise had finished her breakfast and was washing up her plate and glass as Troy entered the kitchen.

"You didn't have to wash up love" he smiled.

"Its ok dad" she smiled and took his mug from him.

"Thanks" he smiled and went into the family room.

Once she was done washing up Eloise went after her father and saw him sitting on the sofa. She sat by him and held his hand. He looked at her and smiled, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"What time are we going dad?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready" he smiled.

"I'm ready now" she smiled.

"Lets go then" he smiled as he grabbed his car keys and Eloise stood up after him. They left the house and Eloise locked the door. They then climbed into Troy's car and started the short drive to the grave yard. They stopped off at a shop for some flowers and ornaments on their way. When they reached the steel gates Troy parked his car and they both clambered out of it. Eloise linked arms with her dad as they walked along the stoned path. After a few moments they reached the familiar piece of marble.

"Did you bring a cloth dad?" Eloise asked. He nodded and handed her the wash cloth. Eloise wiped the marble and once it was clean she smiled. She put the flowers in the vase and the new ornament with the others.

"That is quite a collection you have now baby" Troy spoke to his wife as he knelt on the ground with his daughter.

"Your spot looks good mom... We always try to make it look nice for you" Eloise spoke to her mother.

"Do you want some time alone with her princess?" Troy asked his daughter and she nodded. Troy said he would go and put the old flowers in the bin to give her a few minutes.

"I hope you can hear me mom... I wish you could be here with us... Dad pretends he is fine but I know its all an act so I don't worry... I always said to him that you were beautiful on the pictures he showed me but I wish I didn't look so much like you because I think it makes it harder for him sometimes, but then it also is kind of like a comfort to him because he says it makes him feel closer to you..." she sighed. "I am glad I look like you mom... It makes it easier for me... I feel good knowing that I inherited so much from you... I just wish I could remember you... Dad always said you sang me to sleep when I was first born... I wish I could remember that because you had an amazing voice in the video daddy showed me... I really love you mom" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. She placed a kiss to the cool marble then she felt an arm around her.

"Its ok princess" Troy whispered.

"I want her daddy" she cried into his chest.

"I know beautiful" he stroked her hair. "I know you do" he whispered.

They stayed holding each other for a few minutes before Eloise pulled away. She said she was going to wait in the car as he had a few moments with Gabriella and he nodded.

"Goodbye Mom... I love you" Eloise whispered before taking the car keys off her dad and leaving him alone with her mom.

"She is such a good girl babe" Troy said to his wife. "You would be so, so proud of her... She gets so much like you everyday... She is spitting image of you, she sounds like you, she acts like you... I am so glad because it feels like your with us, like you're living through her..." he sighed. "God I miss you... You were and still are the only woman for me... I can't move on from that... Not in the romance department anyway... You will always hold my heart gorgeous" he whispered. "I guess I better get back to our 16 year old daughter... **16** can you believe that? She is so grown up now" he stated. "I am going now but I promise to come back as soon as I can" he smiled and wiped a stray tear. "I love you so, so much beautiful and I hope the other angels are taking care of you" he closed his eyes as his emotions took over him and his tears fell freely. "I miss you" he cried and gripped onto the marble. He then felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up to see his daughter standing there.

"Come here dad" she wrapped him in a hug and he cried into her stomach as he was kneeling in front of her. Eloise softly stroked his hair and told him it was ok. "You let it all out daddy... Its ok to cry" she whispered and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry" he said once he was calm.

"Don't say sorry dad... You miss her... I want you to be able to cry for her, in front of me... I want to make it all go away" she told him.

"I know baby" he said as he stood up. "I'm ok now... Thank you for being so grown up" he smiled and hugged her. "Shall we go?" Eloise nodded. "Bye babe... I love you" Troy told his wife before kissing her grave and then walking away.

* * *

Troy and Eloise went to the mall after visiting Gabriella's grave. They talked about her on their journey there but before they got out of the car at the mall Troy said they had to change the subject. The rest of the day had to be happy and they could only talk about things that would make them smile. So all Gabriella stories had to be happy ones. Elosie agreed and then got out of the car.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Troy asked his daughter as they entered the mall.

"I don't know" she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Well you need to decide because we are not leaving here until I have bought you something new" he told her and she giggled.

"Okay, this way" she dragged him along into her favourite store.

They looked through rails of clothes and shelves of shoes for ages. Troy sat on the chairs in the shoe area as Eloise tried on a new pair of flat shoes. They were silver see through shoes with different sized flowers in all colours. They looked a lot nicer than they sounded. Troy said he liked them so Eloise said she'd take them. Troy took them to the counter and handed the checkout girl his credit card.

"There you go sir, have a nice day" she smiled.

"Thanks, you too... El come on" he said and Eloise rushed over. Troy handed her the shopping bag and the two left.

They strolled around the mall for another hour or so before both decided they were bored and wanted to go home. Troy bought them both an ice-cream to eat on the way to the car as another treat. When they reached the car Troy had finished his ice-cream cone but Eloise was still eating hers. The drive home was quiet but peaceful. Both were consumed in their own thoughts. As they reached the house Eloise squealed, causing her dad to frown.

"Princess what it is?" He asked.

"Aunt Shar!" She exclaimed and jumped out of the car. Troy looked towards their front garden and grinned. Standing there was Sharpay and Zeke Baylor with their four children; Eliza who was 14; their twins Jacob and Dylan who were 12 and their 9 year old son Bobby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"We thought we'd surprise you with a visit... Now come here and hug me" Sharpay grinned and Troy obliged.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good... How are you?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm alright" he told her.

"Good... I'm glad" she squeezed his hand gently.

"Me too" he smiled. "That cannot be my neice Eliza!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Uncle Troy" she smiled.

"Look how big you are now.... And gorgeous too" he hugged her. "Lucky you inherited your mom's looks and not your dad's" he teased and Zeke punched his arm. "Jeez dude chill" he laughed and hugged his friend.

"And look at you three" he smiled at his nephews. "I bet you're whipping your dad's butt on the basketball court now huh?" They all nodded.

"How are you sweetie?" Sharpay asked Eloise.

"I'm okay" she smiled. "Dad took me shopping and bought me some new shoes" she said.

"Awww, thats sweet" Sharpay smiled.

"I know, he wanted to cheer me up" she smiled.

"Well it seems to have worked which is good" Sharpay hugged her neice.

They then all went into the house to have a catch up. Troy and Eloise hadn't seen Sharpay and co for months and they missed them loads. Troy made everyone drinks as they all sat down in the family room. Eloise filled her aunt and uncle in on how school was going. Eliza also filled Troy in on the same thing when he returned to the room and asked her. The boys all proudly told Troy how they were on sports teams and how Jacob was the captain of the football time and Dylan was captain of the basketball team. They spent the next few hours catching up and enjoying everyone's company. Sharpay, Zeke and the children all stayed for dinner before having to leave.

"It has been so good seeing you again" Sharpay said as they were all saying goodbye after dinner.

"Yeah... Don't leave it so long next time right?" Troy told her.

"We won't... You guys should come to us soon for a vacation... Would do you good..." Zeke smiled.

"Yeah I think we might take you up on that offer" Troy smiled.

"Good" Sharpay said. "Eloise be good for you dad ok?" Eloise nodded.

"I always am Aunt Shar" she smiled and hugged her. "I'll miss you" she whispered.

"Awww, I'll miss you too sweetie" Sharpay held her tighter. "Call me whenever you need to chat ok?" She placed her hands on Eloise's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I will... Thanks" She smiled and hugged her again.

A few minutes later Sharpay, Zeke and the kids had left and it was back to being just Troy and Eloise. Troy pulled his daughter to his side and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"I think I am going to have an early night dad" she stated.

"Okay sweetheart... You ok?" He checked.

"Yeah... I think I am just tired... Been a hard day" she smiled.

"Okay... Well I'm here if you need to talk" he said.

"Ditto" she said back.

"Love you baby girl" he hugged her.

"Love you daddy" she smiled before going into her bedroom.

Troy watched her go into her room and smiled. He was so lucky to have a daughter like her. He moved his eyes over to the fireplace and his gaze landed on a framed photo of him, Gabriella and Eloise the day before **that **fatal accident.

He walked over to the photo and picked it up. He ran his finger over Gabriella's smiling face and sighed. He missed his wife so much. She was always there, in the back of his mind, reminding him of all the good times they had. He knew she would want him to be happy. He knew she would want him to move on and slowly he was doing. Ok, so he wasn't ever going to be in love with someone again and he was fine with that, but for the sake of their daughter he was getting on with the rest of his life. The rest of **their** lives. He also knew that as long as he still had their close friends in his life she would always be just a heartbeat away.

"I'm moving on but missing you baby" he whispered, kissing the photo before placing it back in its position on the fireplace and going to see his wife in his dreams, like he did every night.

**So... How was that?**

**I was totally going to just leave this little story at the second shot I wrote for it but then this idea came to my head and I really wanted to put it up:) I don't know if it is any good so please let me know what you think...**

**Was it ok? Did I ruin the other two by doing this?**

**Please Review!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
